


Les meilleurs endroits pour cacher un corps

by TheBiWhoLivedTwice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiWhoLivedTwice/pseuds/TheBiWhoLivedTwice
Summary: « La première fois que Sherlock le vit, cet homme faisait des allées et venues sur Montague Street avec une canne, recherchant visiblement quelque-chose. »Une histoire dans laquelle la psy de John lui a conseillé un autre passe-temps, au lieu de tenir un blog.





	Les meilleurs endroits pour cacher un corps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirjamiarty (Mirjam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirjam/gifts).
  * A translation of [Best Places to Hide a Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692990) by [Mirjamiarty (Mirjam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirjam/pseuds/Mirjamiarty). 



La première fois que Sherlock le vit, cet homme faisait des allées et venues sur Montague Street avec une canne, cherchant visiblement quelque-chose. Peut-être le British Museum, juste au coin de la rue ? Sherlock quant à lui fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre ouverte de son appartement, ne s’occupant pas de savoir si la fumée entrait à l’intérieur. Son logeur lui avait déjà remis un avis d’expulsion, il serait donc contraint de partir à la fin du mois, fumée ou non. Ennuyeux.

 

Il gratta sa cheville nue et refusa de vérifier une fois de plus son téléphone. Ç’aurait été inutile de toute façon, Lestrade avait été catégorique. Pas d’enquête jusqu’à ce que Sherlock soit capable de fournir des tests de dépistage de drogue irréprochables pendant au moins deux semaines consécutives. Cet homme insupportable ne semblait pas comprendre que le manque d’enquêtes n’était pas exactement ce qui allait le pousser à être clean, au contraire ! Ce n’était cependant pas la première fois. Le lieutenant finirait bien par revenir, et au moins Sherlock avait largement le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement. Peut-être un endroit avec moins de touristes ?

 

L’homme dans la rue boitait dans les parages, regardant alternativement son téléphone et les alentours avec un froncement de sourcil. La première supposition de Sherlock était fausse. L’homme avait regardé le panneau du British Museum, mais ne l’avait pas suivi. Ou peut-être était-il juste aveugle ou illettré ? Peu probable, il était clairement militaire (coiffure, posture, blessure). Quelque-chose dans la façon dont il bougeait fascinait Sherlock, il se leva donc de sa chaise pour une meilleure vue. Peut-être qu’au moins cela le distrairait un instant…

 

L’homme s’arrêta près des vélos à louer et commença à regarder les environs plus activement. Il marchait avec une canne, il n’était surement pas à la recherche d’un vélo ? Non, son attention était portée sur la barrière derrière les vélos. Il ne cherchait pas quelque-chose qu’il avait fait tomber (il regarderait la chaussé dans ce cas), et les affiches, graffitis et autocollants ne semblaient pas l’intéresser. Sherlock remarqua le secret évident de ses actions : lorsque quelqu’un passa près de lui, il se redressa et prétendit faire quelque-chose sur son téléphone et, dès que l’intrus fut assez loin, il continua ses mystérieuses actions. Que pouvait-il bien chercher ?

 

Avant que Sherlock ai pu voir quelque-chose de plus, un large camion s’arrêta entre lui et l’homme mystérieux. Quand il finit par bouger de nouveau, l’homme était déjà en train de s’en aller avec détermination, et Sherlock réalisa finalement ce qui avait attiré son attention en premier lieu : l’homme ne boitait pas sur tous les pas, et maintenant il ne boitait plus du tout.

 

***

 

Sherlock ne pouvait arrêter de penser à l’homme. Faisait-il semblant de boiter ? Le lendemain matin, il était déjà passé par de nombreuses théories, mais n’était pas allé vérifier la zone lui-même. À la place, il prit la déduction comme un défi bienvenu. Il avait déjà éliminé une théorie sur la dissimulation d’une bombe : l’homme était militaire et agissait suspicieusement, mais il n’avait pas l’air effrayé ou tendu. Sherlock avait aussi vu quelques autres personnes chercher au même endroit, donc la théorie de la bombe était hautement improbable.

 

L’homme cachait-il quelque-chose pour que les autres le trouvent ? De la drogue ? Sherlock jeta un coup d’œil à sa propre cachette mais, étonnamment, ne se senti pas tenté. À la place, il commença à revoir mentalement tous les indices à la lumière de la théorie de la drogue.

 

Sherlock était presque prêt à également éliminer cette idée (après tout il connaissait cette affaire), quand son frère l’appela. Mycroft l’informa poliment qu’en entendant parler de l’expulsion de Sherlock, il avait été obligé de geler tous ses comptes, car il n’était visiblement pas fait pour une vie autonome. En retour, Sherlock l’informa poliment qu’il préfèrerait dormir dans la rue que revenir dans l’appartement de Mycroft, puis il raccrocha avec une force considérable.

 

Son insupportable frère voulait contrôler tous les aspects de sa vie et, bien qu’il admette (à lui-même) qu’il avait fait certains choix questionnables par le passé, cette fois il avait en fait un bon plan ! Il appela Mrs. Hudson, et découvrit que ses locataires déménageaient. Elle avait même promis à Sherlock un rabais considérable sur le loyer. Il avait rarement eu besoin de penser à l’argent, il avait donc refusé l’offre non nécessaire. Il était certain que l’offre tenait toujours, mais c’était dans le centre de Londres, et ce serait par conséquent trop cher pour lui, remise ou pas.

 

***

 

Après quelques jours, Sherlock fini par prendre en filature un jeune homme suspecté d’adultère et son supposé amant accusé d’avoir volé le chiot de la femme du jeune homme. Sa première pensée avait été que l’affaire était en quelque sorte l’idée qu’avait Mycroft d’une blague juste pour rendre sa vie encore plus misérable, mais finalement c’était juste le dieu des coïncidences qui se moquait de lui (s’il croyait en ce genre de choses). Le seul mystère était de savoir comment il était supposé empêcher son cerveau de se décomposer avant d’avoir trouvé le chien et reçu son argent.

 

L’amant supposé vivait juste à côté de Battersea Park, et le réseau de sans-abris l’y avait vu promener le chien volé (ou un similaire). La maison de l’amant était bien sûr la première chose que Sherlock avait vérifiée, mais il n’y avait aucun signe de l’animal. Soit le suspect ne gardait pas le chien là, soit il avait inventé un attrape poils miraculeux. D’une certaine manière, Sherlock en doutait, l’homme était manifestement un idiot, il promenait le chien volé dans le parc public près de chez lui après tout ! L’affaire avait aussi été évidente, l’amant avait des photos d’eux encadrées sur ses murs ! Sherlock avait pensé à en voler une comme preuve pour la femme, mais malheureusement elle avait uniquement promis de le payer pour retrouver le chien.

Puisque le chien n’était pas dans l’appartement de l’amant, et que Sherlock n’avait aucun autre indice, il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire que d’attendre au parc. Comme c’était détestable ! L’amant travaillait à des heures régulières et les chiens aimaient la routine, il était donc raisonnablement possible qu’il revienne au parc à la même heure chaque jour.

 

Sherlock s’assit sur le banc du parc qui avait la meilleure vue sur la bonne direction et essaya d’éviter de mourir d’ennui. Il maudit son frère et était sur le point de maudire le monde entier quand il remarqua une silhouette familière sur le sentier. L’homme mystérieux se tenait sur ses deux pieds, mais avait toujours sa canne dans la main. Son autre main était tendue devant lui, tenant son smartphone. Sherlock oublia momentanément toute son enquête. Etait-il en train de prendre des photos des enfants qui jouaient au parc ?! Non, il regardait au-delà des enfants désormais, vers un groupe d’arbres. Sherlock était étonnamment soulagé que l’homme mystérieux ne soit pas une sorte de harceleur ou de pervers.

 

Sherlock prétendit regarder son propre téléphone et observa l’homme du coin de l’œil quand il se retourna de nouveau et se dirigea vers le banc que Sherlock occupait. Sherlock réalisa que l’homme lui jetait désormais des coups d’œil, et il leva son propre regard pour le regarder en retour. Il fut récompensé par un sourire timide et un petit signe de la main du téléphone, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ça. Pour une raison inconnue il sourit en retour, et ce fut clairement interprété comme un signe d’encouragement : l’homme rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, franchit la distance et s’assit sur le banc à côté de lui.

 

Sherlock observa l’homme avec attention et pris toutes les données qu’il aurait pu manquer de loin (visage bronzé mais pas les poignets, cheveux blonds avec une coupe militaire, sourire conspirateur mais timide, visage très expressif, yeux bleus…).

 

\- Afghanistan ou Irak ? demanda-t-il, juste pour empêcher ses pensées de s’aventurer plus loin.

 

\- Donc vous l’avez trouvé ? demanda l’autre en même temps.

 

Deux canards volèrent au-dessus d’eux vers une mare, et ils se regardèrent.

 

\- Je… quoi ? demanda l’homme, les yeux brillants maintenant sous un froncement de sourcil perplexe.

 

Sherlock se sentait presque réticent à parler à l’homme. Il était un mystère intéressant pour le moment, mais parler avec lui briserait immanquablement cette impression. C’était le cas à chaque fois. Cette réticence était bêtement sentimentale cependant, c’est pourquoi il laissa sa curiosité l’emporter.

 

\- Votre boitement n’est pas simulé, un imposteur l’oublierait quand personne ne regarde, vous l’avez oublié quand vous m’avez remarqué. Votre coupe de cheveux et votre posture crient militaire, ce n’est donc pas un grand saut de déduire que c’est une blessure de guerre. L’oublie indique que c’est psychosomatique. D’après vos marques de bronzage et ma connaissance des campagnes militaires anglaises, c’est soit l’Afghanistan soit l’Irak.

 

\- Je… Waouh ! C’est… Qui êtes-vous ?

 

\- Sherlock Holmes.

 

Il tendit la main, presque sûr que l’étranger s’excuserait et partirait. Ça arrivait beaucoup, et les gens avec un trauma étaient encore plus facilement offensés que la population en général.

 

\- John Watson, heureux de vous rencontrer ! dit l’homme -John- à la place, serrant sa main. Comment saviez-vous ? Je vous connais ?

 

\- Je n’ai pas su, j’ai vu, répondit Sherlock, et, au lieu d’être offensé, John Watson le regarda avec curiosité.

 

\- Eh bien, j’ai également fait une déduction à propos de vous, mais je me demande maintenant si j’ai eu faux, dit-il avec un regard de côté. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? Je suis raisonnablement sûr que je n’oublierais pas quelqu’un comme vous, mais…

 

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrés, lui dit distraitement Sherlock, pensées et observations filant dans sa tête.

 

Qu’est-ce que l’homme avait déduit ? Il avait posé une question à Sherlock à propos de trouver quelque-chose. Que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

 

\- Je vous ai vu chercher quelque-chose, et j’ai juste gardé un œil sur vous, déclara-t-il finalement, sans rien demander.

 

Technique d’interrogatoire basique. Il ne servirait à rien de faire connaitre ce qu’il ne savait pas. Quelque-chose tressailli sur le visage de l’homme, mais il avait l’air de ne pas se soucier que Sherlock sache ou non. Comme c’était intéressant !

 

\- Donc c’est ce que vous faites ? Garder un œil sur les gens qui trainent dans le parc ? demanda-t-il.

 

Le sourire affable était devenu un peu sceptique. Il pensait clairement que c’était maintenant Sherlock qui était suspect, et non lui-même. Que cela pouvait-il signifier ? Cela signifiait-il seulement quelque-chose ?

 

\- Je suis détective, et je cherche actuellement un chien volé. Je résous des mystères et des crimes, et j’ai déjà déduis que vous ne cachez pas de bombe ou de drogue.

 

\- Eh bien, Dieu merci pour ça, répondit Watson sombrement.

 

\- Vous n’êtes pas surpris. Je ne suis pas le premier à vous avoir trouvé suspect ?

 

\- Non, vous ne l’êtes pas. Mais comme vous avez déjà déduis que je ne faisais aucun des deux, je vais garder ça secret, dit Watson avec un clin d’œil.

 

\- Je trouverai !

 

\- Je n’en doute pas. Que pouvez-vous dire de moi juste en regardant ?

 

\- Je…

 

Soudainement, Sherlock ne savait plus quoi dire.

 

\- Allez, je n’ai jamais rencontré de détective ! Dites-moi ! dit Watson.

 

Sherlock se tendit un moment, et quand il ne distingua aucun signe de moquerie, il se détendit à nouveau.

 

\- Votre téléphone, commença-t-il, regardant l’appareil dans les mains de Watson. Il est de votre frère, récemment séparé de sa femme. Il était alcoolique. Non, il est alcoolique. Vous désapprouvez, ça se voit nettement sur votre visage. Vous vivez dans un studio, donc vous voulez vivre à Londres, sinon vous auriez bougé dans une ville moins chère.

 

\- C’était… incroyable ! dit John Watson, l’air surpris.

 

Un peu réservé, mais principalement juste amical et surpris. Sherlock était déconcerté.

 

\- Ce n’est pas… ce qu’on me dit en général, dit-il.

 

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on vous dit en général ? demanda Watson, étirant sa mauvaise jambe.

 

\- Va te faire foutre, répondit Sherlock, se demandant pourquoi cet inconnu était différent.

 

John Watson éclata de rire, et Sherlock ne put s’empêcher de le rejoindre avec un sourire. Puis Watson l’interrogea sur l’affaire du chien, et quand Sherlock lui expliqua toute la stupidité, Watson rit encore plus. Il eut l’air tout de même un peu surpris, comme s’il n’était pas habitué à rire.

 

\- J’espère que votre petite amie ne vous trompera jamais, vous le sentiriez avant même que ça arrive ! rit-il. Ou petit ami ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment, presque comme une question mais pas tout à fait.

 

L’expression sur le visage de Watson était joueuse, et Sherlock n’était pas sûr s’il était moqueur… ou l’homme était-il en train de le draguer ?

 

\- Je… , commença-t-il, mais ne sut pas quoi dire.

 

Il avait un discours tout prêt pour repousser toutes avances romantiques sans offenser personne. Marié à son travail, pas intéressé par une relation, mais flatté tout de même. Il n’avait jamais eu de difficulté avec les mots auparavant, mais il se trouvait à présent réticent à faire fuir le mystérieux homme. Il avait été étonnement intéressant même après avoir commencé à parler et, de plus, le mystère n’était toujours pas résolu ! Sherlock était un expert pour repousser les avances indésirables, mais il n’avait aucune idée de comment réagir à celles qui n’étaient pas nécessairement indésirables… Voulait-il cela ? Watson flirtait-il seulement avec lui, ou était-il juste… quoi ?

 

Sherlock ne sut pas ce que Watson vit dans son visage, mais son sourire vacilla et il se releva. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais, avant que quoi que ce soit ne sorte, Sherlock remarqua quelque chose du coin de l’œil. L’amant avec le chien ! Dans un moment de panique il laissa John Watson debout là, la bouche ouverte, et courut après l’animal volé. Après un argument échauffé, il reçut la laisse du chien et toutes les informations dont il avait besoin pour accuser l’homme de vol. Il était assez satisfait jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’il n’avait pas vraiment dit quoi que ce soit à Watson avant de s’enfuir.

 

\- Merde, jura-t-il, et il jeta un coup d’œil au banc sur lequel ils s’étaient assis.

 

Il était vide, bien sûr, et il n’y avait pas de soldat boiteux en vue.

 

\- Tu pourrais le traquer pour moi ? demanda-t-il au chien.

 

Etant le petit caniche à poils courts qu’elle était, elle souleva juste une patte tremblante du trottoir froid et n’eut absolument pas l’air impressionnée.

 

***

Sherlock était vraiment irrité contre lui-même. Ce n’était pas comme s’il voulait avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec le flirt de John Watson ! Il voulait seulement élucider le mystère ! Que cherchait l’homme ? Sherlock jeta quelques livres dans un carton avec un grognement énervé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir trouvé quelque chose à dire avant de s’enfuir ? Et pourquoi diable cela importait-il autant, il était peu probable qu’il revoit l’homme un jour ! Cela devait être à cause du mystère non résolu. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui quand il aurait dû être concentré à emballer son fragile matériel de labo et ses expériences ?

 

La femme l’avait payé grassement (cela devait être au moins le double du montant qu’elle avait payé pour l’animal en premier lieu !), donc il avait pu payer deux mois de loyer d’avance à Mrs. Hudson. C’était un début, mais il avait besoin d’un plan à long terme pour que Mycroft le lâche. Stamford avait suggéré qu’il prenne un colocataire pendant qu’il lui faisait son test de dépistage de drogue le jour précédent. Cela rendrait le loyer plus abordable, et il ne vivrait pas seul donc cela avait l’avantage de couper les ailes à l’ultimatum de Mycroft. L’option était tentante mais comment était-il supposé trouver un colocataire qui voudrait bien emménager avec lui ? Sans compter quelqu’un que Sherlock pourrait supporter au quotidien… Stamford avait juste sourit et dit qu’il avait en fait quelqu’un en tête qui lui conviendrait parfaitement. Il avait juste à passer un coup de fil.

 

Sherlock n’y croyait pas trop donc, à la place, il attendit que Lestrade appelle. Au moins le cas de John Watson lui avait donné assez de stimulation pour repousser la tentation d’engourdir ses sens avec des substances illégales. Les résultats négatifs des tests devraient être arrivés jusqu’à Lestrade à présent et, bien que Scotland Yard ne pouvait pas payer Sherlock pour son travail, peut-être qu’il y aurait quelque chose d’intéressant pour compenser l’ennui terrible des affaires privées qu’il serait forcé de prendre.

 

Il avait raison. Deux heures plus tard, il était assis dans un taxi en route pour une scène de crime. L’affaire était à peine un six, mais au moins il y avait un cadavre. Le corps en question avait déjà été transporté jusqu’à St Bart, mais la scène de crime n’avait autrement pas été nettoyée et, d’après Lestrade, il y avait quelque chose de « bizarre ». Une sœur avait été assassinée et ses trois frères étaient introuvables. Sherlock n’avait cependant pas demandé plus de détails puisque cela aurait été un terrible gâchis de résoudre l’enquête avant d’avoir atteint la destination !

 

Le taxi conduisit doucement à travers Abbey Road et s’arrêta pour laisser des piétons passer. Sherlock tapota ses doigts sans arrêt contre la poignée de porte et il regarda passer Londres derrière la vitre de la voiture. Les gens se déplaçaient comme des moutons à travers la ville, vivant leurs vies ennuyeuses de manière ennuyeuse. Ce n’est que quand la voiture se remis à bouger que Sherlock remarqua quelque chose de familier de l’autre côté de la route. John Watson se tenait là, téléphone à la main, regardant quelque chose au-dessus de lui. Le taxi tourna et l’homme fut hors de vue, cela pris donc un moment à Sherlock pour réaliser ce qu’il avait vu : John Watson regardait une caméra de vidéosurveillance.

 

Les entrailles de Sherlock se gelèrent. Soudainement, le mystère de ce que l’homme cherchait n’avait plus aucune importance. Cela ne devait être qu’une couverture. Ce n’était pas une coïncidence. La façon dont Watson lui avait parlé n’était pas une coïncidence. John Watson était l’espion de Mycroft !

 

***

 

John Watson marchait vers Regent’s Park en s’appuyant lourdement sur sa canne. La douleur était seulement dans sa tête. Il devrait être capable de la bloquer mais, malheureusement, elle revenait au moment où il réalisait qu’elle était partie. Actuellement, la douleur était sans aucun doute présente, mais il marchait quand même. Il savait qu’il le regretterait plus tard, mais il détestait se sentir comme un invalide. Il avait obstinément refusé de prendre le métro, étant sûr qu’il ferait quelque chose de stupide et ingrat si quelqu’un lui offrait encore un siège. Une fois était suffisante, merci bien. Au moins il avait assez de temps pour faire le tour du parc à pied et collecter les indices avant de continuer jusqu’à St. Barts. Stamford avait souhaité qu’ils se retrouvent pour le dîner le soir même, et il avait accepté pour nulle autre raison que de passer plus de temps loin de son petit studio. Stamford avait l’air excité à propos de quelque chose, et il avait poliment demandé s’il avait un peu de temps à lui accorder pour parler de quelque chose d’important. Et quoi d’autre un infirme sans emploi avait-il que du temps ?

 

Son humeur s’améliora un peu quand il atteint les portes du parc. Il ne se l’était pas vraiment admis à lui-même, mais une partie de son obstination à faire un tour au parc sur son chemin était pour voir si Sherlock Holmes serait là. Il avait cherché son nom sur Google et trouvé son site internet et une annonce concernant son déménagement à Baker Street dans le courant du mois. Il n’y avait vraiment aucune raison pour que Holmes soit à Regent’s Park, mais c’était le parc le plus proche de sa nouvelle adresse et puisque John marchait près du parc de tout façon…

 

John se sentait un peu comme un stalker, surtout depuis que Holmes avait pratiquement fuit après que John ai fait une allusion à l’homosexualité et essayé de le draguer. Il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de le faire mais, vu la réaction, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Avec sa chance, l’homme était totalement hétéro. Et même s’il ne l’était pas, pourquoi un homme comme ça lui accorderait-il une pensée ? Surtout qu’il savait qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas dans la tête de John. Il n’aimait pas parler de ses douleurs psychosomatiques, donc la plupart du temps il laissait les gens penser qu’il avait une vraie blessure à la jambe. Sherlock Holmes avait vu à travers lui, et c’était aussi effrayant qu’apaisant : l’homme savait et John n’avait rien à expliquer.

 

John était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que, quand il croisa vraiment Sherlock Holmes contre toute attente, il failli le manquer. Holmes parut le reconnaitre, mais l’attitude amicale avait complètement disparue. Etait-il tellement offensé par les paroles imprudentes de John ?

 

\- Ne bougez pas, siffla Holmes avant que John puisse offrir une quelconque forme de salut et il courut vers deux hommes qui se tenaient près des haies, quelque peu cachés des yeux des passants.

 

L’esprit de John était sous le choc de la rencontre soudaine et de l’ordre étrange, il s’arrêta donc juste de marcher et les suivit du regard. Les hommes étaient en train de parler avec animation mais s’arrêtèrent quand Holmes les confronta. John ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’ils se disaient. L’un d’entre eux était-il le voleur de chien ?

 

Soudainement les réflexes de John se réveillèrent et il était en train de courir avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, sa canne oubliée. Un autre homme se dirigeait vers Holmes et ses compagnons, et il avait soudainement tiré un couteau. Il le tenait derrière son dos pendant qu’il marchait vers Holmes et saluait les autres. La charge de John attira l’attention de Holmes, il ne fut donc pas entièrement pris au dépourvu lorsque l’homme tenta de frapper. John réussi rapidement à plaquer le coupable au sol, et les deux autres hommes tentèrent de s’enfuir.

 

Les instants suivants furent quelque peu flous. Soudainement, il y avait plusieurs policiers criant des ordres et pourchassant les fuyards. John lâcha l’homme qu’il maintenait au sol lorsque l’un des policiers vint le chercher pour le mettre en garde à vue. Son regard accrocha Sherlock Holmes assis dans l’herbe, regardant John avec une expression étrange.

 

\- Vous jouez le garde du corps maintenant ?! siffla-t-il les dents serrées, le venin dans sa voix surprenant John.

 

Il était sur le point de s’excuser lorsqu’un policier aux cheveux gris le poussa gentiment sur le côté et se dressa devant le détective toujours assis.

 

\- Espèce de fou ! cria-t-il. Tu avais promis d’attendre, et nous y voilà encore une fois !

 

\- Sans moi vous n’auriez même pas remarqué qu’ils avaient prévu de se retrouver ici avec le meurtrier ! répondit Holmes acerbement.

 

Clairement, Holmes et le policier se connaissaient.

 

\- Vous avez failli vous faire poignarder, murmura John, incertain de ce qu’il devait faire dans cette situation irréelle.

 

Sherlock tourna à nouveau son regard vers John et il dû déglutir. Il passa en revue les souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre mais il ne voyait pas de raison d’être autant en colère. Le policier sembla enfin remarquer la présence de John.

 

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé mêlé à cette affaire ? demanda-t-il sévèrement mais pas méchamment.

 

\- Oui, dites-moi, que faites-vous là ? le rejoignit Holmes sournoisement.

 

\- John Watson, monsieur, répondit John rapidement.

 

Il pouvait aussi bien expliquer son « secret » à Holmes, il ne semblait plus intéressé par le mystère à présent.

 

\- En fait, je faisais un peu de géocaching quand j’ai remarqué M. Holmes, et j’ai vu le couteau.

 

Il haussa des épaules pour s’excuser.

 

\- Eh bien, tant mieux ! Je suis le lieutenant Greg Lestrade, sourit le policier en lui tendant la main. Alors, un géocacheur, hein ? Vous cherchez les indices de la multi-cache de Regent’s Park ?

 

\- Oui ! Vous l’avez trouvée ? demanda John avec étonnement.

 

Il ne pensait pas que le policier approuverait cette activité.

 

\- Oui. Je n’ai plus tellement de temps pour ce hobby mais j’avais l’habitude de le faire.

 

Holmes était resté silencieux pendant cette conversation mais il n’avait pas cessé de les regarder.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce « géocaching » ?! demanda-t-il finalement en se relevant avec raideur.

 

Son visage était blanc et il se tenait les côtes.

 

\- Eh bien eh bien, il y a quelque chose de Londres que vous ne connaissez pas ? demanda Lestrade d’un ton jovial, mais John avait arrêté d’écouter.

 

En un pas il se tenait à côté de Holmes, tenant son bras d’une main et ouvrant son manteau de l’autre. Il ne s’arrêta même pas pour regarder les yeux écarquillés sur le visage de Holmes avant de sortir la chemise du détective de son pantalon. L’agresseur avait finalement réussi à le frapper avec le couteau et Holmes était juste resté assis là à saigner pendant qu’ils parlaient de ce stupide hobby.

 

Lestrade remarqua les doigts ensanglantés de John et cria à quelqu’un d’appeler une ambulance. Sherlock protesta assez bruyamment et, quand John s’assura que la blessure n’était pas trop sérieuse, Lestrade demanda à contrecœur à quelqu’un de les conduire aux urgences. John dit au lieutenant qu’il était docteur et qu’il se dirigeait vers St. Barts de toute façon, alors il pouvait aller avec Holmes.

Ce n’est qu’après, lorsqu’ils furent assis à l’arrière de la voiture de police, que John réalisa de quoi ses actions devaient avoir l’air.

 

\- Je suis vraiment médecin, je ne voulais pas m’imposer à vous comme ça mais vous saignez et… Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis désolé de vous avoir mis mal à l’aise la dernière fois, je-

 

\- Travaillez-vous pour le gouvernement ? le coupa Holmes, étudiant son visage intensément, même si sa blessure devait le faire souffrir péniblement.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- Vous m’avez entendu.

 

John ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Etait-il interrogé ?

 

\- Eh bien, on peut dire qu’être soldat signifie que je travaillais pour le gouvernement mais-

 

\- Connaissez-vous quelqu’un appelé Mycroft ? l’interrompis encore une fois Holmes, une partie de la tension de son corps s’évaporant. John était abasourdi.

 

\- Non ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

 

\- J’essaie de découvrir qui vous êtes, dit Holmes avec un profond soupir.

 

John avait l’impression étrange de passer une sorte de test. Il ne savait juste pas quelle sorte.

 

\- C’est quoi le géocaching ? continua Holmes, les yeux fermés.

 

John s’inquiétait un peu pour lui. La blessure n’était pas dangereuse mais…

 

\- Vous êtes toujours en train de penser à ça ?

 

\- Expliquez !

 

\- C’est un passe-temps, un peu comme une chasse au trésor. Vous avez des coordonnées ou des indices sur internet, puis vous essayez de trouver la cache. J’ai une application sur mon téléphone pour ça. La cache est généralement une sorte de boite en plastique et il faut écrire son nom dans un carnet qui se trouve à l’intérieur. Aujourd’hui j’en ai trouvé une qui était en fait une caméra de surveillance…

 

John n’était pas sûr que Sherlock s’intéresse vraiment à ses explications, mais au moins il avait rouvert les yeux. Etait-il toujours en colère contre lui ? L’avait-il jamais été ? Qu’avait-il voulut dire à propos du gouvernement ?

 

\- Pourquoi m’avez-vous parlé à Battersea ? demanda Holmes, ayant désormais l’air plus curieux et moins calculateur.

 

\- Eh bien, je pensais que vous aviez trouvé la cache que je cherchais, répondis simplement John.

 

\- C’était votre déduction ?

 

\- Vous étiez pratiquement assis dessus.

 

John haussa les épaules avant de continuer.

 

\- C’était caché sous le banc. Vous me suiviez des yeux, et vous avez souri quand j’ai levé mon téléphone. J’ai pris ça comme un signe que vous étiez aussi un géocacheur. Je suis désolé de mal avoir interprété les choses.

 

Holmes hocha la tête et resta silencieux pendant un moment. Il avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre de la voiture et regardait dehors, et John eu une soudaine envie de lui donner un coup de coude pour voir s’il ne s’était pas évanoui. La circulation avait repris et ils arriveraient bientôt à l’hôpital.

 

\- C’était le chien, dit Holmes tellement doucement que John l’entendit à peine.

 

\- Quoi ?

 

\- J’ai vu le chien volé et j’ai couru après. Quand je suis revenu vous étiez parti.

 

Eh bien, ça expliquait des choses, pensa John. Il se demanda pourquoi il n’avait pas regardé où le détective avait couru. Pour être honnête, il avait une très bonne raison de simplement noter son nom dans la cache pendant que personne ne regardait et s’en aller.

 

\- Je venais juste de passer pour un idiot devant vous, alors j’ai fui pour lécher mes blessures, expliqua-t-il avec un peu d’autodérision. Je suis désolé d’ailleurs. De vous avoir mis mal à l’aise et en colère, continua-t-il, ses joues semblant chauffer.

 

\- Vous n’avez pas de quoi être désolé. Je suis vraiment parti uniquement à cause du chien. Ce n’est que plus tard qu’il m’est venu à l’esprit que vous pouviez travailler pour l’un de mes ennemis. Apparemment ce n’est pas le cas.

 

\- J’espère bien, dit John, quelque peu soulagé. Je peux vous tenir compagnie avant que mes amis n’arrivent. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. Je vous promets que je ne vous draguerai pas, continua-t-il nerveusement.

 

Holmes acquiesça sérieusement avec une visible teinte rose sur les joues, et il finir le trajet en silence. Quand la voiture s’arrêta devant la porte des urgences, John accompagna le détective à l’intérieur, inquiet qu’il ne s’enfui autrement. Il envoya un rapide message à Stamford pour lui indiquer où il était, et s’assis avec Holmes dans la salle d’attente. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais John remarqua que Holmes cherchait le géocaching sur Google avec son téléphone. Cela fit légèrement sourire John. Il aimerait sans aucun doute revoir Sherlock Holmes un jour. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient résoudre certaines caches mystères ensembles ?

 

\- Eh bien, regardez-vous, vous vous êtes trouvés sans mon aide, je vois, les surpris Mike Stamford en apparaissant derrière eux.

 

\- Quoi ? demanda John, se demandant s’il était d’une façon ou d’une autre tombé dans un trou de lapin sans le remarquer.

 

Cette soirée avait été déjà suffisamment surréaliste ! Le détective à ses côtés semblait cependant trouver un certain sens à la situation.

 

\- Est-ce que vous aimez le violon ? demanda-t-il à John avec une soudaine étincelle dans les yeux.

 

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

 

\- Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis, et parfois je ne parle pas pendant des jours. Ça vous embête ? De futurs colocs doivent savoir le pire l’un de l’autre.

 

John était absolument sans voix, et il regarda Stamford pour chercher de l’aide.

 

\- Eh bien, tu voulais rester à Londres, dit son ami en souriant, ayant l’air beaucoup trop content de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur:
> 
> Tout type de commentaire, kudos, critique constructive, etc… est plus que bienvenue.  
> Le nom de la fic vient d’un de mes t-shirt. Il y a le texte « Ne chercher jamais un géocacheur, nous connaissons les meilleurs endroits pour cacher un corps (« Never mess with a geocacher, we know the best place to hide a body »).  
> A PROPOS DU GEOCACHING :  
> Mon mari et moi étions en train de faire du géocaching, et je me plaignais du manque d’idées de fic, et… nous voilà ! Et je pense que Sherlock adorerait résoudre les caches mystères !
> 
> Le géocaching est un vrai loisir qui consiste à utiliser la technique de géopositionnement par satellite (GPS) pour rechercher des « caches » ou « géocaches » dans divers endroits à travers le monde. Une géocache typique est constitué d’un petit contenant étanche et résistant, comprenant un registre des visites et parfois un ou plusieurs « trésors », généralement des bibelots sans valeur.  
> Les caches mystères sont des caches dont les coordonnées ne sont pas publiées mais peuvent être obtenues en résolvant une énigme (directement sur le terrain ou préalablement sur internet).  
> Les caches multiples (ou multi-caches) sont des caches dont les coordonnées publiées dans la description de la cache indiquent le point de départ de la piste menant au « trésor ». La piste est composée de plusieurs points de passage qui peuvent être autant de contenants à trouver pour connaître le point suivant ou d’indices à récolter sur un lieu précis permettant le calcul de l’étape suivante.
> 
> Toutes les caches que John cherche dans l’histoire sont réelles, mais je ne les ai pas trouvées, donc je ne spoil pas les caches. La première cache de l’histoire est sur Montague Street, près des vélos. Battersea Park a plusieurs caches, mais aucune d’entre elles n’est sous le banc (je pense !). La troisième est sur une caméra de surveillance sur Abbey Road. Celle-ci a une webcam publique et pour être sur le registre de la cache il faut prendre une capture d’écran de l’image de la webcam quand vous êtes dessus. Il y a également une multi-cache à Regent’s Park (celle dont John et Lestrade parlent) qui fait chercher des indices dans le parc, (compter des arbres, etc).
> 
> Le géocaching fait chercher et trouver des objets dans la nature et dans les villes, et ce n’est pas du jamais vu que des gens qui ne connaissent pas trouvent ça suspicieux. J’ai lu des articles de journaux à propos de au moins :  
> \- Une bombe dans une gare (c’était une géocache)  
> \- Un pervers qui harcelait des enfants (un géocacheur qui cherchait une cache dans un parc de jeux pour enfants)  
> \- Quelqu’un qui a appelé la police à propos d’une planque de drogue sous un pont (encore, une géocache)  
> Et je m’en suis servi pour les théories de Sherlock !
> 
> Notes de la traductrice:
> 
> Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi, en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir de pouvoir faire partager le travail d'autres auteurs grâce à la traduction :) N'hésiter pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir (même juste un mot) ! Bisou bisou ;)


End file.
